


Vid: High Life

by Kass



Series: Vids [7]
Category: Mystery Alaska
Genre: F/M, Festivids 2011, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hockey and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: High Life

**Author's Note:**

> Abyssinia said, in her request, that she is a sucker for hockey and for Russell Crowe and for the way this film depicts smalltown life, so that's where I focused in the vid -- on the things she likes best about this film, which happen to dovetail neatly with the things I like best about it, too. Thanks to heresluck for beta!

Stream from blip.tv:

Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
